Katie Bell is—in fact—a girl
by Breeze.Bree
Summary: Katie Bell and Oliver Wood have an argument. Is Katie a girl by definition? Or is she not? Argument starts during quidditch practice, Katie tries to prove Oliver's belief wrong. :P


**A/n - Hello all! I'm BACK! with a KATIE BELL FIC! WOOT WOOT! RAISE THE ROOF!...*coughs... Anyway... This I should be a relatively short fic, the other chapters will be longer though! I promise! **

Summary- Katie Bell and Oliver Wood have an argument. Is Katie a girl – by definition? Or is she not? Argument starts during quidditch practice, Katie tries to prove Oliver's belief wrong. :P

Disclaimer- LOOK I ACTUALLY REMEMBERED! I own nothing.

* * *

Katie Bell

Gender - female

Sport- quidditch

Description- brown curly hair not-so-firmly plaited, dark brown eyes, 5'5", tomboy

Current position- quidditch field, 40 ft off the ground.

My hair flies in the wind, braid whipping my face, straining against the hair tie that was trying desperately to hold it in. I had asked Alicia to plait it today, but once I took off from the ground the neat braid had dissolved into a mess of curls. The previously mentioned wind sends the quaffle tumbling toward the ground and I dive to scoop it up. It is a beautiful day for flying; the sky is a bright and brilliant blue with fluffy white clouds dotting the horizon. It is slightly chilly in the crisp, fall air.

I sit up to chuck the quaffle at Angelina. The wind presses up against me sending my broom sideways, and the just released quaffle in a totally different direction then where I had been throwing.

"Sorry Ange!" I yell as she shoots after it.

"Bell! You throw like a girl! Even my dog could have passed better then you." Wood shouts over the roaring wind. I brake, then draw myself up to my full height, the wind had clearly destroyed my balance and aim.

"If you haven't noticed Wood, I AM A GIRL!" I screech at him. He zooms toward me and yells back, "NO YOU'RE NOT!"

"WHAT THE HELL, WOOD? I AM DEFINITELY A GIRL!" What IS he thinking? He's mental!

The rest of the team gathers around us and George approaches Oliver, trying to reason with him, "Of course Katie's a girl, more of a woman actually, she's got boobs. You must have noticed that —"

"GEORGE WEASLY." Alicia says coming to my rescue.

I blush. There was no need to get that specific. Especially since after George said that Oliver's eyes dropped down to my chest. I stare at him aghast, then snap my fingers underneath his nose. He looks up and blushes, stuttering, "We- ll, I kno-w that, but," he clears his throat then pauses to either collect his thoughts, get a hold of himself, or both, "She doesn't act like girls are supposed to. She doesn't dress up, brush her hair, or wear those weird push-up bras. And wear makeup. She doesn't even wear tight clothes! She doesn't talk like a girl either. I've seen every other girl like that, but I've never seen her. Katie Bell is not a girl." he finishes decidedly.

I gape at him astounded that he would even think that, not to mention say that with me right in front of him. "So I'm not a girl just because I don't act like one? Alicia and Angelina don't act like girls, they're like me!" Said girls glare at me.

Oliver takes his time to answer, thinking carefully, "But they have boyfriends," he looks at Fred and George, "and I've seen Ange and Leesh dress up before."

This time I don't even bother answering him, I just grab the quaffle from Angelina and with a short scream hurtle the quaffed right at his smirking, condescending, face.

"Damn it Wood! Go to hell for all I care!" Then I race down to the ground and hurry away from the quidditch pitch, trying to escape from Wood and those hurtful words, but not before I see him catch the quaffle an inch before it hits his nose and hear his bellow of "BELL!"

"Shit."

**A/n - thats the first chappie! yes I know... stop looking at me, I KNOW its short! :P that's just a —call it a teaser I guess. I could really use some constructive criticism though. I know it's hard to give but it makes my day! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
